


You Make Me Sick (in the best possible way)

by buck_me_cap



Series: 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge | Stucky [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, First Time, Homophobic Language, Internalised Homophobia (sort of), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, they're both drunk so sort of dub con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_me_cap/pseuds/buck_me_cap
Summary: | Part Three of the Thirty Day Porn Prompt Challenge |In which Steve is irrevocably in love with Bucky Barnes and a night full of alcohol and unexpected turns leads to them taking out their feelings through sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Cuddles (naked) ✔︎  
> 2\. Kiss (naked) ✔︎  
> 3\. First time ✔︎  
> 4\. Masturbation  
> 5\. Blow job  
> 6\. Clothed getting off  
> 7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
> 8\. Skype sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Dom/sub  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. In public place  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Morning lazy sex  
> 19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying new position  
> 24\. Shy  
> 25\. With toys  
> 26\. Boring sex  
> 27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you
> 
> I didn't mean for this to be so long, nor angsty, but these dorks never cease to amaze me.

It’d started out as an argument, which wasn't so uncommon for those two, especially considered they were both arrogant and stubborn in their own regards. That didn't mean they were bad people, it just meant that they stood up for what they believed in and sometimes became blinded by their own agendas. For Bucky Barnes it was to protect his best friend no matter the price, sometimes from his own stupid decisions, and for Steve Rogers it meant striving to be less of a burden than he already felt he was, not to mention be worthy of the brunette’s unwavering loyalty.

So he would admit that he'd lied that night — he wasn't sick, at least not in the sense that Bucky was under the impression of; it was a different kind of sickness, one that would leave you battered and bruised in an alley if someone caught wind of it. It was seen as wrong and sinful despite the fact it left him floating on cloud nine. He’d gone out to the club instead, the one that was hard to find unless you knew what you were looking for and was becoming more and more common around Brooklyn. Whilst Bucky had been out with his friends from the docks, the tall muscular guys he worked with who were less than pleasant to people like him, he'd been at said club, trying to learn as much as he could.

He’d expected to return home an hour or so before Bucky and fall back into the charade of illness, even if he felt bad about lying. But he couldn't have gone with him no matter how much he insisted, not when he'd had plans of his own the other could never find out about. What he hadn't expected was for a group of men to practically ambush them as he and a few other walked out of the building, yelling slurs and insults, though it had happened before. What was perhaps the most unexpected and startling thing for him though was the fact his best friend was standing there too, wide eyed and just as shocked as he was.

It’d taken a while for Bucky to defuse the situation in a manner that allowed both of them to leave without suspicion and without any bruises or broken bones, but at that point neither of them had spoken a word to each other. He felt like a scolded child being dragged home by his mother rather than a nineteen year old guy. And if he winced as Bucky slammed the door to their apartment shut behind them, it wasn't like he could be blamed, not when his expression was practically murderous.

He stood there for a few moments in silence, waiting for the strings of abuse and insults; waiting to be kicked out and told never to come back. He was his best friend, sure, but this sort of thing had broken closer bonds than that. If anyone even suspected Bucky was hanging out with queers there'd be hell to pay, not to mention he'd likely lose his job.

“You fuck him?” the other man suddenly blurted out, voice harsh and sharp as Steve’s head snapped up. Because Bucky had the mouth of a sailor, but he'd never used it against him so bluntly before. He’d be lying if he said it didn't hurt.  
“I — no, I mean, I’ve done . . . things . . . but I’ve never, you know,” he managed to stutter out, cheeks bright red as he stared over at his best friend, hating how utterly furious he looked. Bucky simply nodded, dragging a hand over his face and shrugging his coat off before hanging it over the back of the lounge. His hair had been gelled back earlier but now it was starting to fall free of it’s mould, and frankly it made him look even more handsome.

“Good,” Bucky muttered under his breath, hesitating before letting out an unintelligible curse and surging forward to pull him into a kiss.

As soon as he'd seen the movement he'd let out a yelp, looking utterly terrified as his best friend lunged at him. He'd closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, only to feel lips against his. Oh. _OH_. Steve’s eyes flew open, body still stiff as he stared up at him, wondering if this was all some sort of cruel illusion. His lips felt so warm though, a little chapped from the cold wind get still pleasant against his own.

It seemed that as soon as he actually relaxed and leaned into the kiss Bucky was letting out a pleased sort of hum and pulling him closer, hands shifting to cup his ass and pull him upwards. His legs had instinctively curled around his waist, a sharp gasp leaving him as the movement caused them to grind against each other. He knew this was wrong, he really did, but he was going to Hell anyway, so why not enjoy the ride?

It didn't even occur to him that they were both drunk, Bucky more so than himself, as he slammed him down onto his bed, crawling up over him like he was crazed and reconnecting their lips almost painfully. Clothes quickly followed, seams splitting a little as rough hands tugged them off and pegged them across the room with such force that they collided with the walls. Steve had wanted this for so damn long, and now he was going to get it, and frankly he couldn't be bothered thinking about how this probably wasn't the best idea.

He knew Bucky had been with plenty of women, always going home with dames after a few dates and coming back the next morning with a radiant smile (whilst he'd never admit it he'd always wanted to be the reason for that smile, not some teenage girl who couldn't care less about him), but he'd never considered the fact that the other man would have no idea how to do this if the anatomy had changed. Hell, his expression would have been laughable if Steve hadn't been so damn horny, simply letting out a huff and twisting to jump out of bed and move back into his own room, grabbing a small jar out of his dresser and returning only a minute later.

It wasn't like the brunette wasn't trying, he just . . . didn't have as much experience in this area, and frankly Steve was a little grateful that for once he was the one leading the way. Showing Bucky how to slick up his finger properly and slowly push in, twisting his fingers real good on the out stroke. It was awkward and a little painful at first — he did have bigger fingers after all, nothing like his slender ones that were almost feminine in nature — but after about half an hour or so they managed to build up a rhythm that had Bucky looking awestruck as Steve practically fucked himself back on his fingers, chest flushed right red and cock hard and aching.

It got beyond the point of desperate for him, especially when the fingers (now three in number, which he felt was more than enough, though the other man looked so amaze by it all and he couldn’t bring himself to stop that just yet) crooked just right and all he could do was whine and arch his back, pushing the other man away a little before pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around his waist, ankles locking at the base of his spine. It was more than a little daunting, but he loved Bucky, and the other man wouldn't be doing this if there weren't mutual feelings, right?

Bucky, who'd been fairly unvocal except for a few curses or grunts up until that point, seemed to snap out of it and really take control as soon as he first pushed inside. It was a little painful and unpleasant, more a burning stretch than anything too bad as he slowly shifted to settle into his body. By the time he was fully seated Steve was biting down on his bottom lip and panting, eyes screwed shut, but then those same hands had ever so tentatively moved to cup his face, thumb stroking over his cheek affectionately.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Bucky murmured out, eyes dark and a little hazy as he met Steve’s wide eyed gaze. His hips rocked forward gently, searching for any sign of discomfort even in his state before repeating the movement and slowly setting up a pleasant rhythm. “Prettier than any dame I’ve ever seen. Every time I was inside them I’d imagine it was you — your lips wrapped around my cock, your body underneath me. Sometimes I’d even flip them over if they were blonde, grab their hair and squint a little so it’d look like you.”

It wasn't the admission necessarily that surprised Steve, but more so the tenderness with which he said the words and the utter sincerity. He found himself unable to speak for a few moments, eyes wide and a little damp as he dragged him down into a soft kiss. The pain had subsided a bit and now it was starting to feel far better, just like he'd been told, though most of the pleasure came from knowing it was Bucky inside him.

“Show me.”

And he did. It felt better when he was on his hands and knees, ass arched upwards as Bucky pounded into him with a force that was borderline painful yet oh so powerful, one hand fisted in his hair and the other wrapped tightly around his hip to bring him back into the thrusts. He knew for a a fact he'd have bruises tomorrow, and he loved it. All the while the brunette showered him with praise, switching between tender whispers of affection and harsher, dirtier words that sent shivers down his spine.

“You take my dick so good, don't you baby? Like you were made for it,” Bucky had cooed as he'd bounced him up and down in his lap, staring up at him with lust filled eyes that looked utterly wrecked as he moved his free hand down to stroke Steve’s neglected erection, pumping it softly at first before testing the waters and figuring out what he liked. Meanwhile the blonde couldn't even form proper words, white hot pleasure sparking between his eyelids with every thrust as the other man hit that one spot inside of him he'd only grazed with his fingers. Instead he spoke in a litany of moans, whines and cried, cheeks bright red and eyes glassy as their bodied moved together.

It was almost everything he'd ever dreamed of. Almost.

He ended up on his stomach, rubbing up against the sheets and relishing in the friction it provided as the other man continued his seemingly endless onslaught. One thing was for certain, and that was he was going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow. Bucky’s thrusts became more and more uncoordinated, more forceful than anything now, lips finding his shoulder before he bit down and groaned, slamming his hips forward one last time and emptying himself inside of the smaller blonde. Whilst the pleasure had diminished a little the sudden burst of pain and the slight friction were enough to send Steve over the edge, a ragged moan tearing it’s way out of his throat as he came on the sheets of the bed.

They lay there panting for a few moments, catching their breath before Bucky rolled off of him, leaving him feeling suddenly empty and whining under his breath. He waited for an arm to reach out and pull him closer, for a tender kiss or touch to reassure him that this was something meaningful. He glanced over, face falling from a dopey smile to something more sad than anything as he took in the other man’s peaceful, sleepy expression.

Steve let out a soft sigh, staying there for a little bit longer and pressing one last kiss to his lips before gingerly pushing up out of the bed, grabbing the jar and limping back to his own bedroom. Definitely going to be worse tomorrow.

He curled up under the covers, body a mess from everything and covered in bruises from his fingers and mouth, though there was a smile on his face despite his tears. It may not have been the first time he’d dreamt of, but it was with Bucky, and he'd face those consequences when the time came. It was a twisted sort of love, but love all the same.

~ **Extended** **Ending** ~

Steve was curled up on the couch when Bucky finally emerged from his room with messy hair and a small bruise on his throat. He perked up a little, worrying his bottom lip as he wrapped the throw rug tighter around himself. His ass burnt like hell and ached whenever he moved, not to mention his legs from the strain and all the little bruises the other man had left, but it wasn't unpleasant; it was a reminder of what they'd done, and he loved that.

“Did I bring a dame home last night? I didn't mean to drink so much, but the boys kept insisting and I couldn't help it,” Bucky suddenly asked, and like that Steve’s heart seemed to shatter. Oh. That made sense, he supposed. He was a little hungover himself, but at least he remembered. Maybe it was better this way though . . . at least Bucky wouldn't have to worry about losing his job, or his credibility, or being arrested.

“Yeah,” Steve croaked out in a raspy voice, though it could be put down to his ‘sickness’, “kept me up all night, jerk. Learn to keep quiet.”

“What can I say? I guess I’m just that good,” Bucky teased back with his signature smirk, oblivious to where that bruise or the marks on his back had actually come from.

 _Yeah_ , _you_ _really_ _were_ _Buck_.


End file.
